After Party
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Just some thoughts on that beautiful ending scene between Eddie and Coop from the Season 3 finale. This is my first try at Eddie/Cooper and I have to say I really enjoyed writing it. I think they're beautiful together. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


**After Party**

Eddie doesn't know what moves him from the sidewalk to that horse drawn buggy with the most annoying but sadly heartbreaking birthday boy on the planet, only that one second he's preparing to walk home alone, like he does most nights now that Jackie can't be bothered to wait for him, and the next he turning around and yelling for the driver to wait and climbing inside, alongside a frowning Doctor Cooper.

He sees something light up within the doctor's eyes as he makes his quick decision though, as he settles down beside him and they take off into the slightly chilly night. He looks over at him several times, Coop only looking once, but Eddie can see the slight smile on his face, the pressures that come with being alone and sad on your birthday washed away in that one instant that he called out that he'd rather not be alone as well.

And now they ride through the night, passing cars rushing to get home, both men staring up at the stars as if seeing something that will shock and awe them, and maybe just give them a sign, that this is where they're supposed to be, together.

Even though Eddie already knows… this is where he was meant to be all along.

"Coop…"

"You don't have to say it, the doctor sighs, the corners of his mouth beginning to turn down into a most unwelcome frown again, something Eddie finds himself hard-pressed to allow, just tell the driver to stop and you can get off."

Eddie looks at him like he's not only the most annoying and depressing, but also the stupidest child on the planet. He can't believe how down on himself he's feeling tonight. And honestly, Eddie doesn't know if he'll be able to put up with it, or at least allow it to happen while he's there for once.

Poor Coop, he actually feels bad for the guy, no one should get ditched like that. It's uncalled for and considering it was on his birthday he feels all the more terrible. Even though it's not his fault, carrying guilt he shouldn't feel the need to carry yet he does. He was his best man, and he was determined to be a damn good best man, whatever it took.

Because Coop asked him, of all people. And the reason why he didn't refuse was because he wanted to make him proud, was honored to literally be the closest man to him on that special day. And then it had all gone to pot, poor poor Coop.

That's what's making Eddie so pissed off, the fact that this seems to be never-ending on this night.

"I don't know what's going through your head, but I'm planning on staying. If that's all right with you?"

Cooper looks over at him, finally looks at him, wondering if this is real just like Eddie is wondering what the hell he's doing. But he's taking this slow, having an idea where he wants to go, where he wants to end up by the end of this ridiculously long ride, that's not to say that he'll end up there. Whether it'll be his own insecurities or Coop's doubts that fail them, he doesn't really know.

Only that's he's here, possibly ready to get down and fight dirty. And it's not gonna be pretty when he's done with him.

"You mean it?" The hopeful look on his face is beautiful and innocent and quite possibly everything he's looking for.

Eddie merely shrugs, "Mean whatever you want it to mean. Just that friends don't ditch friends on their birthdays. And, he adds, they don't ditch em' after their asses have been dumped either."

Cooper laughs a little, throwing his arm back and wrapping it around the back of their seats, dangerously close to Eddie's shoulders.

"You know, man, I'd rather have you here than that bitch anyway."

Eddie smiles and leans back as well, finally relaxing to the point where he doesn't worry about the length of the ride and more about the quality. Riding throughout the crowded streets of a beautiful nighttime New York City, just the two of them, no more bustling hospital staff hell bent on making their lives hell.

No more Jackie to complicate things and force him into the middle whenever it's between her and Kevin. No more people stealing his drugs, no more doubts, no more wonderings. He's come here and he might as well do the deed.

"Wanna get out of here?" Not that Eddie's not enjoying the night, just that he's aching to lay his hands on Coop in some form or another, whether it's a fist fight to bust up his pretty little face, or a midnight spent naughtily in either of their apartments, he could care less, just that some part of him is touching the Doctor.

Just that Coop is wanting to be with him, touch him as well.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Then Cooper's lips are on his own, making Eddie forget about how cracked his are as they're suddenly melted underneath his lover's soft ones, getting Eddie to think that Coop just may be the very best kisser in the world.

He seems so gentle, so loving, so romantic.

But suddenly when Eddie wants more, when he demands it, stepping it up a notch and leaning forward so much he's practically on top of Coop, kissing him fiercely because he's wanted this for months, was about ready to do it when he asked him to be his best man, Cooper doesn't hesitate for a moment, his own lips going deeper, harder, till they can't even breathe.

And gasping for breath, the two pull away from each other before Eddie jumps out of their ride, offering Cooper his hand which he takes with a huge smile.

Later on, their mouths on each other, ripping their jackets and pants and boxers off, throwing themselves onto Eddie's bed ungracefully, Coop proving he's not some delicate little pansy but rough enough to keep up with his desperate and way overdue kissing, Eddie starts thinking this could work.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

_Happy Birthday, Coop. _

**FIN**


End file.
